magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Acorn User Issue 3
This issue was dated October 1982 and cost £1. Acorn News News Headlines - 3 pages (3-4,8) *Electron to use add-on modules - (3) *Gurantee valid after DIY upgrade - (3) *'Acorn User' in the shops - (3) *Voice and paddles - (3) *Mysteries of cassette loading - (3) *BBC repeats - (3) *Acorn clarifies MOS issue - (4) *Torch packs it in to steal a march on old partner - (4) *Teachers in limbo - (4) *Computer boost for Prestel - (4) *Cassette filing system - (4) *Vector moves in the right direction - (8) *'Lousy delivery' - (8) *Software chips in - (8) *Acorns steal the flower show - (8) Features Contents - 1 page (1) Editorial: The world opens up to your computer - 1 page (2) PCW Show: Bodies, bodies everywhere... - 1 page (6) BBC News: Confessions of a TV Producer - David Allen - 1½ pages (11-12) Printers: Epson MX80 - 2 pages (14-15) :George Hill describes how to set up an Epson to print out your programs. Typical results are shown by these 'testcards' Printers: Dot•For•Dot Epson; Seikosha GP100 - 2 pages (16-17) :Andrew Cryer gives a simpler dot•for•dot copy on an Epson MX80 FT/2 Electronic Mail: The BBC dials the world - 3 pages (20-22) :with the help of Acorn's John Coll Strings: Garbage and strings don't mix - 2 pages (24-25) :Garbage is the bane of string handling as it can block up needed memory. Ian Birnbaum unties some of mysteries and empties the trash cans. Voice ROM: The BBC Micro Speaks - 2½ pages (27-29) :BBC TV News reader Kenneth Kendall provided the voice recordings from which Acorn's speech memory was built up. The tapes were edited, digitised to produce one of the few speech systems available for computers with an English accent. Hints and Tips: Pitch Envelope and Moving Graphics - 4½ pages (31-35) :Joe Telford homes in on UFOs and space bugs. Atom: Printing graphics on the cheap - 3½ pages (36-38,62) :Matthew Bates takes one of the cheapest printers around - the ZX machine - and tags it onto the end of an Atom. Atom: Red Blue and Green - The Big Sort Out - 2 pages (41-42) :Paul Beverley unravels the colours for frustrated Atomists with TTL monitors. Biofeedback: Fighting Back in a War of Nerves - 3 pages (44-46) :Laurence van Someren describes how being wired up to a BBC micro can help people overcome nerves, coordinate muscles, and even lower their blood pressure without using drugs. Competition: Computer Crime - 2 pages (49-50) :Software worth £20 awaits the winner of this month's competition. But first, Simon Daly explains what kite-flying, salami and the Trojan Horse have in common. Graphics: July Competition Winners - 1 page (52) Books: DIY Basic trio - 1⅓ pages (53-54) :Malcolm Hall looks at three likely-looking texts for beginners. Books: A Lucky Break - ⅔ page (54) :Simon Daly reviews the enigma of Ultra (The Hut Six Story). Letters - 2 pages (57-58) User Group News - 1 page (60) Waiting for Micro - 1 page (61) :Mrs Ronnie Roswell tells of her fate in the Diary of a Computer Widow. Adverts Games *'Software For All' - BBC Micro: Zombie Island, Row of 4, Moonlander, Time Traveller, Beebtrek, Cobra - Robo-Swamp, J.R., Invaders, Ghost Maze, Grand Prix, World Cup Manager - page 5 *'Futura Software' - BBC Micro: Space Games Pack One, Space Games Pack Two - page 40 *'Computer Concepts' - BBC Micro: Asteroid Belt, Chess, Hitch-Hiker's Guide, Snake, Reversi - page 43 *'IJK Software' - BBC Micro: Star Trek - Candy Floss, Cassette Two, Mutant Invaders, Breakout, Beebmunch, Super Hangman, 3D Maze, Model A Invaders, Model B Invaders - page 48 *'Level 9 Computing' - BBC Micro: Colossal Adventure, Adventure Quest - page 55 *'C.J.E. Microcomputers' - BBC Micro: Missile Control, Maze Man, Balloons - page 56 *'Beebug' - Games 1, Games 2, Games 3, Games 4 - page 63 *'Micro Power' - BBC Micro: Alien Destroyers, Chess, Adventure, Asteroid Belt, Seek, Reversi I, Mastermind Galactic Commander, Footer, Meteor Battle, Laser Command, Martians, Reversi II, Maze Invaders, Roulette, Timetrek, Eldorado Gold - page 66 Other Credits Sub-editor :Ann Nimmo Production :Susie Home Editorial Secretary :Jane Lake Publisher :Stanley Malcolm External Links You can find this magazine on a DVD at Acorn Electron World Other Issues